One Day Love
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: "Bawa aku pergi, Sasuke."  fic pelepas stres drQ. Update dr ponsel.


**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**NIH FIC ONE SHOT YUME. YANG ENTAH KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DI OTAK SAYA YANG KEBANYAKAN IMAJINASI TAPI MISKIN KATA INI.:-37**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, NOT SHOU-AI. ALUR CEPAT.**

**ini adalah fic pelepas stress saya yang gak punya fasilitas komputer di kampung. sebenarnya bukannya tidak punya. hanya saja kompi saya rusak. hiksu! dan saya sibuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga di rumah. yah, nasib anak yang memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah...  
**

**. GAK ADA KATA-KATA LAIN, SELAIN HAPPY READING MINNA .**

* * *

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ONE DAY LOVE by YUMEYUME-CHAN

* * *

**

"Ayahanda, besok adalah hari penentuan. Oleh karena itu, hamba mohon hari ini izinkanlah hamba untuk 'pergi'," pinta gadis itu.

Mendengar permintaan tulus anaknya, maka sang ayah pun memberikan izinnya. "Baiklah, aku memberimu izin anakku."

"Terima kasih ayahanda," kata gadis itu lalu memohon izin untuk pamit.

* * *

"Aaah….. segarnyaaaaaaa!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru yang baru saja naik ke sungai setelah sebelumnya melompat dengan sangat tidak lembutnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit? Dasar gadis berisik!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah baring di bawah pohon yang berada di dekat sungai tersebut.

"Cih, kau ini benar-benar cowok tukang sewot ya? lagi pula aku kan sudah bilang, namaku Naru. N-A-R-U dasar Sasuke ayam! Week…." ejek gadis bermata biru itu.

Mendengar ejekan gadis tersebut, Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang tajam pada gadis tersebut."Menurutmu siapa yang tidak akan sewot kalau kau yang sedang menikmati hari liburmu, tiba-tiba saja diculik oleh gadis aneh tidak dikenal yang dengan seenaknya meminta ditraktir makan dan mengancam akan mengaku sebagai wanita buangan orang tersebut jika permintannya tidak dituruti hah?"

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa bicara banyak juga ya jenderal Sasuke!" ejek Naruto lagi,"tapi jangan lupakan fakta tentang kudamu yang tidak kau jaga dengan baik sehingga akhirnya lepas kendali dan menabrakku sehingga kakiku sempat terkilir dan uangku tercecer dipunguti orang-orang!"

"Ck, berurusan dengan gadis memang sangat merepotkan!" sungut Sasuke yang langsung kembali tidur.

Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepalanya, pertanda ada sebuah ide iseng yang muncul di otak kecilnya itu. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya dan dengan segera ia mengambil air sungai dengan kantong plastic yang dia pungut asal dan langsung menyiramkannya ke wajah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

'Byuurrr'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR GADIS IDIOT!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto? jangan ditanya lagi, dia sampai sakit perut gara-gara menertawakan Sasuke yang penampilannya kini jadi acak-acakan gara-gara ulahnya. Rambutnya yang tadinya berdiri kini terkulai lemas. Baju yang lepek karena basah dan wajah marah yang terlihat aneh di mata Naruto.

Dua kedutan langsung muncul di dahi Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tidak kunjung menghentikan tawanya. Dan dengan sedikit gerakan, Naruto sudah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke yang langsung membuangnya ke sungai.

"Prusshh! Aah, teme kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa lembut pada seorang gadis!" bentak Naruto.

"Bagiku kau sama sekali bukan seorang gadis," ujar Sasuke dingin dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon.

"Haah, Sasuke gak asik ah!" keluh Naruto lalu naik kembali ke pinggir sungai dan menjemur dirinya di bawah sinar matahari.

* * *

Lama mereka berada dalam keheningan, hanya semilir angin dan kicauan burung yang Tak ada yang berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau memiliki harapan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah lama terdiam. Kini ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan matanya kini membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Naruto. Sesaat ia seakan terpukau pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Naruto yang sedang memandang lagit terlihat sangat berbeda dengan kesan yang selalu ditampilkannya tadi. Tak ada lagi kesan kekanak-kanakan yang kini terlihat dari wajahnya, melainkan wajah yang begitu dewasa dan seolah memikul beban yang begitu berat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, harapan. Tentang apa yang kau inginkan di masa depan, atau yang ingin kau capai," kata Naruto.

"Hn, punya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar, kesan dewasanya yang tadi sempat terlihat tiba-tiba saja tersaput oleh sifat kekanakannya yang muncul akibat rasa penasaran yang berlebihan."Apa harapanmu?"

Sasuke mendelik melihat Naruto yang seakan memasang pose anak anjing di hadapannya."Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sama sekali bukan jawaban itu. Ia pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke risih.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kau ini adalah seorang perempuan?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hm? Sadar kok. Dilihat dari manapun aku ini perempuan kan?" jawab Naruto standar.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasa malu berada dekat dengan laki-laki asing?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ha? Tenang saja, aku percaya padamu kok. Kau tentu tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku. Lagi pula apa yang menarik dari menculik seorang gadis kecil yang sama sekali tidak memiliki uang sepertiku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba menahan amarah yang sudah terkumpul entah sejak kapan menyadari bahwa gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lau adalah seorang gadis tidak jelas yang amat sangat bodoh!

"Kau ini-"

"Menyenangkan sekali ya bisa menjadi anak-anak. Bisa bermimpi indah dan cepat melupakan masalah."

"Apa poinmu mengatakan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah melupakan kemarahannya.

"Aku berharap, aku bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan orang tuaku," kata Naruto.

"Semua orang pasti ingin menjadi seperti itu bodoh!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengerti sih," kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ah, lupakan saja! Aku harus segera pulang untuk melakukan pekerjaanku. Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nanti," kata Naruto lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Naru," panggil Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka, "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Harapanku, adalah bisa menjaga kedamaian di negeri ini."

"Kalau kau, pasti bisa. Asal jangan berhenti untuk berharap."

* * *

"Tuan muda, anda baru pulang?" tanya pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tuan muda Itachi ingin bicara dengan anda," kata pelayan itu lagi.

"Hn."

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju lanatai dua di mana kamar kakaknya berada. Lalu mengetuk pintunya,"Ini aku aniki."

"Masuklah Sasuke," kata Itachi dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Besok, pangeran dari negeri tetangga akan datang. Kerajaan meminta kita menyiapkan pengamanan untuk menyambutnya," kata Itachi.

"Aku mengerti. Aku permisi," kata Sasuke.

* * *

"Ayahanda, saya sudah kembali dan saya siap melaksanakan tugas saya," kata gadis itu dengan suara lembut.

Sang ayah menatap anaknya lembut,"Apa kau yakin anakku?"

"Saya yakin ayahanda," kata gadis itu.

* * *

"Apa semua sudah berada pada posisi masing-masing?" tanya Sasuke pada para pengawal yang menjadi bawahannya.

"Sudah Uchiha-san," jawab mereka.

"Hn, tetap berjaga dan jangan sampai lengah," perintahnya.

"Siap."

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk mengarahkan bawahannya. "Sibuk eh, jenderal Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri apa sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikannya kok," jawab Neji santai.

'Apa kerajaan tidak terlalu berlebihan dalam menyambut tamu? Dasar aniki sialan. Seenaknya dia pergi keluar kota, aku pikir aku hanya akan membantunya di sini," decih Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar penyambutan tamu. Tapi juga sekaligus melaksanakan pernikahan," kata Neji seolah menjawab kegusaran Sasuke.

"Pernikahan?"

"Ya, pernikahan antara putri Naruto dan pangeran Gaara dari negara Suna," jawab Neji."Ah, aku lupa. Kau baru saja tiba kemarin setelah menjadi duta di Negara Otto ya? pantas saja. Mungkin kau belum pernah meilhat putri Naruto, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah keluar dari istana. Nah, itu gambarnya," tunjuk Neji pada sebuah lukisan besar yang menggambarkan Raja Minato yang sedang duduk didampingi isterinya ratu Kushina. Dan di sebelahnya tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata biru yang sangat dikenali Sasuke. Gadis yang kemarin ditemuinya.

* * *

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Sasuke pada sang pemilik kamar. Naruto. Rupanya setelah ditinggal oleh Neji, ia segera mencari Naruto. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada di kamar sang putri Mahkota. Lancang memang, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya melanggar segala etika dan aturan yang ia pelajari selama ini.

"Tidak sopan memasuki kamar seseorang tanpa izin jenderal," kata Naruto dengan suara yang amat sangat lembut dan tenang, kontras dengan dirinya yang ditemui Sasuke kemarin.

"Jawab aku," pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke."Apa maksudnya semua ini? kemarin?"

"Kemarin aku adalah Naru, seorang gadis bebas yang memiliki begitu banyak harapan dan mimpi untuk diraih. Kemarin aku adalah Naru, seorang gadis yang ingin mengetahui dunia dengan segenap kekuatan dan keingintahuan yang ia miliki. Kemarin aku adalah Naru, seorang gadis yang tidak terikat pada aturan apapun, yang masih bisa tertawa, marah,berteriak, bersenda gurau sesuka hati dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dapat ku lakukan lagi saat ini. Karena saat ini aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, putri mahkota negara Konoha yang terikat dalam peraturan-peraturan kerajaan yang tidak boleh dilanggar demi menjaga kehormatan keluarga dan negeri ini," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. namun, sirat matanya mengandung kesenduan.

"Ikut denganku, pergi dari Negara ini," kata Sasuke. ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini, ia hanya tidak suka melihat kesenduan di mata biru yang kemarin bersinar cerah itu.

Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia hanya menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum."Apa anda sadar dengan ucapan anda jenderal Uchiha? Aku adalah seorang putri yang hendaknya anda jaga, bukan sebaliknya."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terlampau formal membuat Sasuke berjengit,"Jangan panggil aku dengan cara seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia di sini, jadi ayo kita pergi."

Naruto memandang Sasuke lalu sebuah senyum bahagia dan tulus terukir di wajahnya,"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto menatap istana yang baru saja ia tinggalkan dari kereta kuda yang akan membawanya dalam kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan penuh warna-warni yang tidak akan bisa ditebak saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyelami kehidupannya yang baru.

"Apa kau menyesal melakukannya Naruto?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum,"sama sekali tidak, pangeran."

"Kau tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat hanya bersamaku," kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Terima kasih telah mau bersabar untukku, Gaara," kata Naruto lagi.

"Akan ku tunggu hingga senyummu bisa tulus padaku," kata Gaara.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, Sasuke."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto lalu menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbentuk prisma berwarna biru pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Bawa 'aku' pergi. Kebebasanku, tawaku, harapanku, impianku, semua hal yang dilakukan Naru tidak pernah terlepas dari kalung ini. 'Dia' adalah Naru," terangnya pada Sasuke.

"Maksudku adalah membawamu, bukan pengganti dirimu," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Terlambat. Saya telah menikah dengan pangeran Gaara sejak saya ditakdirkan lahir sebagai seorang wanita. Hari ini hanyalah tuntutan atas keformalan dalam etika kerajaan."

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Harap anda memahami posisi anda saat ini Jenderal Uchiha. Anda tengah berbicara dengan Namikaze Naruto, seorang putri mahkota kerajaan Konoha. Anda telah mendapatkan Naru, jadi anda boleh pergi," kata Naruto.

"Alasanmu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Istana bukanlah dunia bebas yang bisa anda jalani sesuka hati anda. Terutama bagi penerus kerajaan yang harusnya terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran, dan bukan seorang putri seperti saya. Takdir saya sebagai seorang putri mewajibkan saya untuk menikah dengan pangeran Gaara yang masih memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan Ratu Kushina agar mendapat pengakuan dari para tetua kerajaan. Dengan harapan dapat membuat raja Minato bangga dan untuk diakui oleh para tetua, aku menerima pernikahan ini. sekarang anda tentu memahaminya jenderal."

"Aku paham, putri Naruto," kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan perasaan kacau. Ia baru saja memahami, alasan yang membuatnya melupakan segala etika dan aturan kerajaan, yang membuatnya memiliki ide gila untuk membawa kabur sang putri mahkota. Hanya satu.

ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Gadis yang ia temui kemarin, yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Gadis yang memancarkan semangat pantang menyerah dari sinar matanya.

Gadis yang ingin ia raih dalam dekapannya

Namun, ia tak akan pernah mampu meraihnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan bersama gadis itu. Kenangan sehari yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

* * *

**OWARI**

**Yume : silahkan timpuk saya pake es krim rasa coklat.**

**Silahkan timpuk saya pake permen kapas.**

**Wenak tenannnn!**

**Entah ide dari mana tiba-tiba saja saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini. otak erro yume lagi gak bisa berpikir banyak. Jadi yah, jadilah fic ini.**

**ada yang berkenan untuk review?  
**


End file.
